Hate You
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Sasuke, the head of the Fan Gang, hates Naruto. Naruto, the head of the Fox Gang, hates Sasuke. Every time they see each other they fight. Yet Sasuke harbors a deep secret. He wishes nothing more than to fuck Naruto against a wall. Both need to learn that foreplay doesn't have to be rough. SasuNaru!


**Alex: **Hello guys. Here is the story I promised based on my poll. My viewers wanted the song 'I Hate Everything About You' and here it is! I do hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the wait. I had most of the story written, but had misplaced my notebook in the move. I found it and finally finished the story for you guys!

**Warning: **Yes, the warnings. May I say that this is rated M for a reason. This is **BOY X BOY **action. In other words, there is **LEMON** in this chapter. If you don't like that, please press the back button. Also, my grammar is poor and typos happen to the best of us. In other words there is an _**UNBETA**_ story ahead. All comments about my grammar would be pointless, because I already know that grammar is my worst subject. So please don't waste your breath.

**Summary:** Sasuke, the head of the Fan Gang, hates Naruto. Naruto, the head of the Fox Gang, hates Sasuke. Every time they see each other they fight. Yet Sasuke harbors a deep secret. He wishes nothing more than to fuck Naruto against a wall. Both need to learn that foreplay doesn't have to be rough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own Sasuke. I do not own the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. Yet I do own the tale that I spun for you, so I hope you enjoy it!

0o0o0o0

I lay there, panting softly. My breath would not calm down. My eyes focused on the form beside me. He laid there, eyes closed, and breathing just as heavily. I found myself torn. I wanted not to care, more than anything in the world, yet I did. My values told me to punch him, make him cough up blood. Yet I couldn't raise my hand up to complete the task. I found my body yearning for something else.

Blue eyes suddenly appeared in my vision. They were beautiful, even I must admit. They were blue. Not just normal blue eyes. No, they bleed with emotion. Sometimes they were as cold as sapphires. Other times they were sorrowful like the sea. Right now they were calm, clear sky blue. Not a cloud in sight. I wonder how they would look when he was happy.

Without even realizing it, I had been staring. I watched his cheeks and lips spread into a grin. The three scars on each cheek moved from the muscles. His eyes, oh fuck, his eyes were sparkling with joy. There was no way to compare them to anything expect joy. Suddenly it was gone and he slowly got up. I quickly followed his lead. We sat there, in the dark, a mess surrounding us, and the place quiet.

My body hurt. It ached from punches and kicks. I knew the blond beside me was the same way though. I looked for my wrist watch, curious of the time. When I saw the numbers 3:09 flash before me, I was a tad surprised. Of course I shouldn't have been. Sometimes we get out of control with our fights. I wondered if a teacher would come find us. This was our norm, but we had seemed too taken to the extreme today.

"Sasuke." I looked over at the other. He was resting his head on his knees, staring at the door, and frowning. "I hate you." It was a whisper, like a well-guarded secret. If it was a secret, it happened to be one the whole world knew. I scoffed at him while I rose from the ground. I winced softly before I stared down at those blue eyes. Admitting it only to myself, I love those blue eyes.

"I hate you too Naruto." I muttered. I watched while his lean body rose. I took a moment, forgetting myself, to admire the beauty of his body. It was lean, not very bulky. That didn't mean he didn't hold power in that smaller frame. It didn't matter he was a good six inches short then me. He was quick on his feet during a fight. I had the bruises to prove it.

"Why do we keep doing this?" His voice sounded broken. No, I couldn't think like that. Instead I scoffed at his ignorance. "No, I really mean it Sasuke! Why?" He growled at me. I watched him wear his emotions on his sleeve. How angry he was, over such a simply scoff. It was immature! It was a pitiful! Still I caught myself wanting to rile him up more.

"Stupid questions will get stupid answers." I smirked when he stumped his foot. "We do this because you hate me and I hate you. Everything about you irritates me to no end. Everything I do pisses you off to no end. Therefore, we fight. It is how we always are." I dusted my pants off, put my watch back on my wrist, ran my finger through my hair, and turned to leave. "Good-bye idiot."

"I'm not done with you bastard!" I quickly stepped to the side and tripped him. I had been excepting an attack. He was not one to let me down. He threw a punch at me after he got back to his feet. I grabbed his hand and stared into those blue eyes. Every time I caught those hues I found myself stopping to think about us just a little more. I hate him. I hated everything about him. Why do I find myself loving him them? Without thought, I pressed our lips together.

I felt his body wiggle against mine while I pushed us against a wall. He was trying to get away, but I already started and didn't plan to stop. My teeth dug into his lips, my hands pinned his wrist against his face, and my legs wedged between his. The friction tore a gasp from his lips and urged him to fight, but I took advantage of our teenage hormones. My tongue slithered into his mouth. A twitch against my legs had me grinding my knee upwards. Naruto's arms pushed against my hands in a way to escape. Then the idiot got smart. I pulled my mouth away to spit the blood out. My tongue sore from the bite, but I would live.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto's octave might have damaged my ear drums. Yet if he did anything less, I would have been worried he was someone else.

"Well-"

"Get off me!" Naruto growled, giving me no time to explain myself. He fought against my body. Yet he ended up rubbing his crotch against my knee. I savored the moan that fled from his lips.

"No." I simply stated while keeping him pinned. Why was I doing this? We hated each other. But I wasn't trying to fuck him to rape him and hurt him. No, it was deeper than that. I found him unbelievably attractive. I wanted to make him submit so I could see that face twist in pleasure. I yearned to hear those plump lips call out my name. In short, I wanted to fuck him because I loved him.

"Sasuke!" I pulled myself out of my fantasy and cocked a brow. "I thought we were done fighting tonight." He muttered. "Weren't you leaving? Come on. I bet this is all just from a lack of sleep? Go back to your dorm, and I'll forget all of this!" A nervous chuckle followed his speech. But I didn't move away. Those flustered cheeks and that hard cock against my leg had me hungry for more.

"Naruto." Naruto shivered, reacting rather well to how husky my voice had become. A smirk formed on my lips. "Shut up."

My teeth found his collarbone while I grinded my leg against his crotch. I felt his leg move and tightened my hold against his wrist, yet my worries were foolish. Naruto wrapped his limb around my leg. The new position caused my member to press against his leg. I moaned shamelessly and panted. Naruto echoed my cry and dug his nails into my hand. The pain pulled a growl from my lips.

Part of me worried why Naruto was being so nice. Yet I decided it was foolish to question the situation. Instead I took a rather stupid risk. I let go of the blond's hands. Naruto moved quickly. I found myself on my back, my vision blinded, and a pain sheering from my nose. Yet my blue-eyed enemy was upon me once more. This time the pain stuck at my stomach, causing me to wince and cough.

"Asshole!" He yelled. I opened my eyes, feeling him straddle my hips. A moan, from both of our lips, slipped forward when our clothed cocks rubbed together. Still it gave me the obvious hint that Naruto wasn't leaving. I blamed and thanked our teenage hormones. This might be the only chance I get and I wasn't going to be foolish with it.

Roughly I turned us around. He was under me, glaring up with cold gem for eyes. Such hate in those eyes, but there was a fire of lust under that layer of cold. The idiot tried to get up, but I violently shoved him back against the floor. Our lips were forced together again. He nipped at my lip. I tasted blood on my lips from the bite, but forced my tongue inside his mouth. Another fight broke out. His tongue against mine, fighting for victory. Teeth were involved, blood joined saliva, and I was enjoying the taste of warm vanilla that came from the body under me. A sigh drifted from me and floated between us. With gusto I followed the taste with my tongue, lapping at all the corners of his mouth.

He tore our mouths away, panting. His plump lips were red, but I didn't know if it was from the abuse of kissing or the blood from my own lips. For a minute, there was a pregnant pause. The only sound that filled the room was the light exhales of our panting. This moron drove me insane. I hated him. Why did I love him?

I sprung. He reacted. Clothes were ripped in a hurry. We were naked on the floor of the abandoned school building. My sight was zoomed onto Naruto's body. His abs was begging to be licked. Since tonight I was being risky and stupid, I licked the tone muscles. They quivered while my wet organ running along them causing Naruto's voice to ring out loudly. His member was pressing against my chest, yearning for attention. A groan slipped from my lips, and he moaned with pleasure. I didn't want to let him have such wonderful pleasure so soon though. Instead I would age the process, like people did with wine, so that when I took him it would be breathtaking.

His hips bucked up, asking me to give attention to his harden penis. My focus was placed on the rest of his body. Gentle kisses, teasing licks, and playful nips were delivered all over his body. It delighted me how I could pull out such noises. My favorite was when I licked his collar bone. His whine of pleasure mixed with the shiver that ran through his whole body was delicious. Another spot that was enjoyable to tease was his belly button. His body had to fight between laughing and moaning. It was a most amusing reaction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto finally cried out, tugging at my hair. "Do something!" His whines were pitiful, begging for me to stop exploring his body. When I simply stare at him, he huffed at me. Patience was never something Naruto owned. "If you don't do something right now, I swear I'll-" A cry cut off the rest of his sentence. My lips sucked at his right nipple, making the nipple erect. I pulled away to observe my handy work. Not only that the nipple red, hard, and wet, Naruto's face was flustered with pleasure as well. After I cocked a brow at my dobe, yes mine, I slowly lowered my mouth to the left nipple. This time I teased it awake, running my tongue over it and circling around it. My hand came up, tweaking the right nipple. It would have been a shame to ignore it.

Naruto's reaction to it all was erotic. His body twitched under mine, I could feel his cock pulsing against my stomach, and small sounds fell from his lips laced with pleasure. Yet a groan was released from his lips when I pulled away, looking at his chest. My cock jumped at the sight I made created, but when he tried to hide away from my eyes, I could only chuckle. How could the other be embarrassed when clearly we were going to have sex? Speaking of sex, I moved to stroke his manhood just a little. His hips lunched into the air, surprised by the sudden pleasure. Oh, he looked ripe for the taking now. But when his hands nudged my mouth closer to his member, I scoffed. My eyes stared at him while I made no move to suck off him. He whined, wiggling while my breath skimmed over his member.

"Sassssssuke!" He pleased.

"No." My lips curled into a smirk. I was getting a great pleasure from torturing the other. Does that make me a sadist? Perhaps.

"But-"

"No." I huffed, knowing that I could torture him more this way.

"What….. what about 69?" Oh, it would appear Naruto wasn't so innocent. He knew what the word meant. It made me purr happily, leaning down to brush my lips over the other. His teeth snagged his lip, watching me hopefully. A second later I moved. I found myself coming face to face with Naruto's member, but grinned at the knowledge that he was in the same position.

"Go on Naruto, unless you're chicken." He scoffed at the taunt, but took the bait. His tongue came out, shyly licking at my head. I jolted at the feeling before I decided to join the program also. My fingers wrapped around the base of his member, squeezing it gentle. While I've read about gay sex, I never attempted it. This was a very different experience. My pale fingers ran up the harden member. It was wider than mine, but not as long. It also seemed to curve down rather than up to his stomach. How interesting. I spat into my hand before I stroked his cock more. At the moment I treated it like it was own member. Naruto, who had been licking my member, gasped at the sudden feeling. I chuckled, or more like tired, because a second later he was sucking my cock. I choked a little on spit while I felt the vibrations of Naruto smug humming.

It was hard not to get lost in what Naruto was doing. His mouth was sucking my length hard. Then he took in mouth, deep throating the whole thing. Why did I get the feeling this wasn't his first time sucking a dick? While it pissed me off that someone else might be messing with MY dobe, I could only live in the moment and enjoy the sweet pleasure. But a light nip at the tip of my penis reminded me that a 69 meant giving pleasure while receiving pleasure.

With a sigh, I licked his member. He groaned, sending more vibrations up my member. It tore a groan from me, but encouraged me to sink my mouth down a little deeper. Slowly I let the member slide down, feeling Naruto still under me. I never tried to fix something down my throat and my gag reflexes protested. They made me pull away from his member, coughing a little, yet Naruto was melted under me.

A smile graced my lips before I moved to rub his member once more. The action seemed to wake him up, causing him to stroke my length. Still I hungered for more. Slowly, carefully, I moved off him. Instead I opened his legs up, settling down between him, and stared into crystal colored eyes. Slowly I raked my own eyes down his body. It was pink with pleasure. His nipples were still perky. His member was hard and stood proud against his blond curls. Our pants echoed each other, making me smile softly.

"Your eyes…" Naruto whispered. "I've never seen them like this." He pouted at my frown. "I didn't mean it was a bad thing…" While the statement made me smile softly, but I wanted to shut him up. Now was the time for action, not talking.

"Turn around." I growled at him, wiggling my eye brows. Naruto eagerly moved; his tan ass up in air in seconds. After he shook his ass at me, I smacked his hips. He looked over his shoulder at me, but I forced his head down and grinded my member against him. My fingers then gripped his hips, preventing him from moving. The damn male was too wiggly for his own good. As if to prove my point, he moved around some. It made me growl.

This man could piss me off. Not even my brother could get me this riled up. Why did I want to fuck him? Of course it would be wonderful to make him submit to me. It would help my rep, me dominate another gang leader. Neither of those reasons was why I was here today. That knowledge was almost sickening. It should be the only reason I am here, so show Naruto that I will always come out at top. Yet I had to throw more emotions into this. A scowl formed on my lips, and I spread his cheeks. I hated him for that. My tongue wiggled against his hole. The gasp that left his lips made me melt, reminding me that while I hated him I wanted him so much to be mine and mine only. I could tell he faced the same problem. While he wiggled around like he was trying to get away, but in turn only pushed his ass in my face more.

Begrudgingly, I ate up each sound. They fueled me to attack his ass more. My tongue worked each tight muscle open. I knew it wasn't enough for either of us. To remedy this, I pulled away enough to suck at my fingers. My free hand kneeled at his cheek, massage it harshly. His reaction was a gasp that fell into a sigh and slide to a whimper at the very end. His ass wiggled, searching for more and teasing me to no end. As punishment he landed himself a quick smack on his ass. In turn he rewarded me with another moan and an arch of his back.

"Sasuke." Damn, my name should not ever be moaned to sinfully. I found myself eating it up though. It made me lose a bit of my steal control and pushed two fingers inside that tight hole. He cried out, but my fingers slide in with ease. By taking him by surprise, he didn't have time to fight me.

I watched while his head lowered and his ass rose eagerly. Was Naruto finally giving himself up to me? Usually he never stopped fighting until the end. Or could he want this as much as I did? No, foolish thinking there. Next thing you know people will be calling me the idiot. I scoffed before I wiggled my fingers around. Without Naruto rejecting me, it was easy to loosen him up. Yet suddenly I remembered how good he was at the blow job. Perhaps he wasn't a virgin in the ass. The ugly growl that left my lips fueled my fingers to fuck his ass more. They spread, poked, and wiggled inside his hole. A keen whine from him placed a smirk back on my lips. This pleasure he was relieving came from me toying with his prostate, not anyone else. Damn him for letting someone else touch him. This body was MINE now. I pushed against his prostate again and he cried out.

"Oh…. Fuck! Sasuke!" A smug chuckle left my lips. I would make it so no one else could please him but me.

"Patience Naruto." I rubbed the tip of my fingers against the spot to torture him more. Naruto body shook with the pleasure, pushing back against my fingers. Another second later, I was wiggling a third finger in the heat. This time his ass fought against me, but we were getting to the point where too much was entering his body. The blond under me winced quietly, confirming my thoughts on the discomfort level. Even his member softened a little, making me tsk. My fingers located his prostate once more, calling his member back to life. Once more he was moaning heavenly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"Asshole." He mewed.

"Maybe, but this asshole is going to make your orgasm." I whispered while my three fingers fucked him. His inner muscles were giving away to my stretching. Naruto was spread out, losing himself in the feeling. Another chuckle left my lips once more while I pulled to pull my fingers out. I didn't have lube, sadly, so I spat into my hands to rub against my member. "Roll over." I ordered while lubricating my member. Willing, he followed my command and slowly turned around. His legs spread open, letting me slip between them. Once my length was wet enough, I lined my member up. One look into those dilated crystal eyes had me slamming into him. He cried out, my husky groan followed, and we both shuddered from the feeling.

Somehow I was able to still myself. Only the knowledge that he was most likely in a degree of pain kept me from pounding him. The emotions were clear on his face. His face was tight, his eyes close, and he was wincing. Yet as the seconds passed, he melted against me. We, being gang members, were no strangers to pain. Tan hips slowly sunk back against me and pulled a gasp from my lips. My member pulsed with pleasure. MY will was strong, but Naruto always pushed it to its limit. Instead of politely asking if he was ready, I pulled out and pushed myself back in.

The impact caused him to cry out. It was like sweet music while the heat clung to my member Everything was wonderful. Naruto wrapped himself around me, digging his nails into my back. My pace continued, easing myself in slowly while the muscles fought my every step. I would pull out, making the blond under me hiss, and when I pushed into the tight heat he would moan without shame. Silently I begged for the muscles to relax so we both could get more. A faster speed, harder thrusts, and a wild night is what a craved from the body under me.

To reach my goal, steps had to be taken. Once the inner ring of muscles gave up there resisting, I lifted his ass up a little more. The angle sunk me home to that little buddle of nerves. Naruto proved his approve of the change of positions with a scream. I loved it. My eyes slide closed, savoring the sound, before they opened to watch him.

With each thrust, he bounced a little. His mouth hung open, sound spilling from it. Blue eyes turned darker, clouded with lust. His member was bobbing, hard and dripping between our stomachs. I could even see his stomach, quivering from the pleasure. It drove him to dig his nails into my back, dragging them down and cutting my back most likely. But there wasn't enough for me. I wanted to go faster, harder, and with the other more pleasure. Another shift had me bending him in half. His pupils widen before dilating again, agree with the new deepness. Yet suddenly he blushed, noticing that at this angle he could see my member going in and out of his hole. Suddenly his body was read, embarrassed.

"Sasuke." Naruto covered his face, noticing me watching him watch us have sex. It tore a chuckle from my lips. Poor boy, embarrassed. But being the self-proclaimed sadist I was, I slammed into his prostate.

"Don't stop watching it Naruto. I am fucking you. I want you to see it." My words were barely audible, but Naruto heard them. "My penis is entering your hole." My words were accented with another thrust to his prostate. "And soon, I'll make you climax. Your cum will spill all over your body." Naruto squeaked. His body tensed for a second, but we both knew the truth. We were close to the end. With my climax on my heels, I increased the pace. Without being able to help it, I lost control. My thrusts were rushed, even, and raining down on him as fast as I could move my hips.

A growl left my lips. Naruto's inner muscles were tightening up. His breath hitched with pleasure. One more thrust against his prostate had him screaming my names. Cum hit my stomach, confirming the pleasurable scream as an outlet for his climax.

"Hn!" I shoved my hips forward, buried my member deep inside that clinging heat, and let my own orgasm flow out. The pleasure of everything made my arms give out from under me. I lay on top of Naruto, sighing softly. The blond grunted at the weight, but didn't push me off. We are both covered in sweat, cum, and even some blood. Yet I was sure the dobe would agree that it was worth it. The pleasure and the tiredness wrapped around me in a peaceful afterglow. Still I mustered up the strength to pull out of Naruto. I snorted at his small wince before I rested my body against him. My eyes were heavy, I could feel sleep tempting me. It didn't help that Naruto was already passed out and curled up against me.

I wanted to watch him while he slept. It might be the only time I get to. I had just fucked this man, who I hated and who hated me, and why did I do so? I knew why. Those crystal eyes, the six mars on his cheeks, his golden hair, and sun-kiss skin made me attracted to him. His charming personality, warm smile, and need to always push forward made me admire him. Yet he could piss me off with no ending with his month, but he could also make me smile and laugh. Too often I yearned to punch him, kick him, and knock him out. I hated him. I liked him. I hate him. I love him.

A heavy sigh left my lips. The truth was out. Naruto might not know it, but I knew it. The words had ringed out clearly in my mind, and there was no taking it back. Quietly I lay against Naruto, wrapping an arm around his stomach. I loved this man, even though I hated him. It brought another sigh from my lips. This might be the only time it mattered to Naruto. Who knew when I could hold Naruto like this again? Would I ever be able to touch him like this again? Most likely I would be shunned away. Slowly I pulled him closer to him, watching while he curled into me. I groaned, and soon fell into a restless sleep.

0o0o0o0

The sun shined against my face forcing me up. I groaned, sitting up from the rough ground. It took a minute for my sight to focus. When it did, I noticed a major thing that was missing. Naruto was not here. I could feel a frown on my lips. My clothes were still there on the ground, the room was still a mess, but no blond idiot. Damn it! My fist slammed against the floor before I stood up. Quickly, I put on my school uniform and walked out of the school building.

Most likely I had missed morning classes, judging by the sun, so I might as well miss the rest. I walked back to my dorm. There was no rush and I could afford to miss a day. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to listen to a boring teacher talk. My life was a little duller without Naruto. How could one night change everything? I knew why, because I hated yet loved the idiot. A tortured groan left my lips. Most likely Naruto saw it differently though. I had turned his teenage hormones against him and raped him! The idiot would complain, because he could never shut up, and all the teachers would know in school. On top of that our principal, Tsunada, loved Naruto and would gladly kick me out. Shit, I would lose my gang and be forced to go to Otogakure High. I could go to Akatsuki Private Academy, like my brother, but I didn't want to be compared to Itachi at every turn.

But either way, I would lose Naruto. That is what hurt the most. I finally admitted my feelings. Yet I fucked it up before I could act on them. I loved and hated my idiot, but he only hated me. He pissed me off! His smile, how easily he made friends, his emotional eyes, his carefree spirit, and everything about him! A growl left my lips. Yet they were the reason why I loved him. I wanted to throw a fit, but I was an Uchiha. I kept myself calm on the outside, but I was a wreck on the inside.

I got to my room and unlocked the door. I had a single room, it was great for moments like this. I wanted to be alone. My feet led me to my shower. The dirty clothes hit the floor while the hot water steamed the room. Soon the hot water hit my back, causing me to wince. It would appear Naruto did a bit of damage on my back if the pain from the water meant anything. My hair laid wet against my face now while I stared at the tiles. With a heavy heart, I ignored all the pain and let my forehead rest against the wall.

My mind began to wonder again. I hated him. He hated me. Why did I love him? My fist struck the wall before I growled. The pain from my first allowed me to distract myself enough to get washed up. I grabbed my shampoo and got started. Yet while the sweat and dirt rolled down my body, our rough fuck came back to me. Naruto's sweet moans and gasps filled my mind. No! I can't think like that. I shook my heart before frowning. Quickly I finished my shower, focusing so much on cleaning myself that my mind couldn't wander. Once I slipped out of the shower, I dried myself off. After placing my dirty clothes in the hamper, I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. The silk felt cool along my skin. Soon I was encased by my warm blanks. My eyes slide closed, but all I saw was Naruto. I groaned, rolling over to try and get more comfortable. Maybe I could see him one more time before I was kicked out. No, my luck would not be that merciful. We hated each other. I should be happy. I can finally forget him. Did I want to forget him? I knew that answer. What I wanted was to wrap myself around his body once more. Still with all my wanting, my only company was my blanket and pillow while I napped.

"Sasuke!" The loud calling of my name tore my eyes opened. "SASUKE-TEME!" Only one person dared call me that. A growl rumbled deep in my chest before I ripped my covered off and got up. Without changing into proper clothes, I opened the door. There stood my blond, I mean Naruto, fuming silently. These beautiful eyes like liquid fire, looking me over. To give him a better view of my half naked body, I opened the door wider and leaned against the doorway. His cheeks turned a shade pinker.

"What dobe?" I asked, cocking a brow. Was he here to tell me that I was kicked out? Surely he couldn't be by himself though. It was rather confusing. It made me frown. There had to be a catch.

"Where have you been?" Naruto growled, yet I could tell he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on my face instead my chest. That fact made me feel a little better about everything. I knew I was damn sexy and I wasn't afraid to rub it in the idiot's face.

"Here."

"Why? What about classes?!" Naruto growled at me. I rolled my eyes. Why was he worried about me missing class? "Just because we had… that, doesn't mean that you can go miss class and make me worry!" Naruto worry about me?

"Hn?"

"Of course I worry about you! Damn it, you think I would simply let you fuck me if I didn't?"

"Hn…"

"NO! If I wanted you to get the fuck off me I would of made sure it had happened."

"Hn?"

"I'm serious! I…. I didn't mind it."

"Hn."

"Don't be so damn smug about it! I still hate you."

"Hn?"

"Okay, yes, I like you though too! You bastard!"

"Hn!" I grinned at the dobe. Our barter excited me. What I loved was that he also understood me. Yet it also annoyed me too often. But it would seem that Naruto wasn't going to kick me out. Instead I pulled Naruto into my dorm and closed the door.

"But you can't just miss school. And another thing-" To silence the dobe I kissed him happily. Then I sighed, pushing him against the wall one more time. Naruto fought a little before he melted against me. I pulled away slowly, staring at the other.

"I simply woke up late and didn't go to school. That's all idiot." I whispered, smirking at the other. Naruto leaned against me, blushing lightly. Then he moved to nudge me off. My first reaction was to frown, but he pulled me over to the bed shyly. Soon I was laying there with him. I could feel my face form a huge smile. Last night I had thought there would be no way I could have this again. My blond, yes mine now, chuckled and smiled brightly. His beautiful laughter stole my breath away.

"What about our gangs?" Naruto asked softly, curling up against me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Part of me was afraid that he would leave me.

"We will join them." I stated simply. The teachers would be happy and with our school no longer split, we would be a very powerful. No other school would dare challenge us. Bet part, I would have Naruto with me the whole way.

"But who would lead it?" Of course Naruto would worry about that. I scoffed and shook my head.

"You….. You are the better leader. I'll be your second." He laughed at that, smiling at me still. I grinned.

"Kiba will be upset." I knew that, but tough shit. Kiba would have to deal with it. I shook my head a little. "But I agree." He whispered. My eyes shifted to his face, staring into those blue pools. "Why?" I cocked a brow, slightly confused by his question. "Why me? You hate me Sasuke."

"Because I love you too, Naruto." I finally admitted out loud. The words made me a little breathless. I had said it to the blond, making the words very real. No longer was I the only one to knowing, he knew about it too. Naruto was very surprised, his eyes lit up.

"But you hate me!" I nodded. "Wait…. You hate me but love me?" Naruto only received another nod from me. "Bastard!" He cried out, upset and pushed me against the bed one more. "How can you hate me and love me?!" I shrugged my shoulders, which only made him huff at me. "Well…. I hate you too." A second later, I smiled at him. "Okay…. Yes…. I love you too though." While I wasn't expecting the love part, but I knew the other had more feelings then hate for me. A smile graced my lips which in turn made Naruto smile. "I love you. I love you. I've always have." I could not contain the surprise on my face. "Sure…. I hate you for a lot of things…. But I never wanted us to be enemies." Naruto curled away, hiding his face and blush from me. "I just…. I never could come to try my hardest when fighting you. I never want to hurt you too bad… I couldn't. I knew there was something between us…. I didn't know what it was until last night. I love you Sasuke." His face tilted towards mine, all open from his confession.

"I know…. I know." I whispered and moved to lift the other's head. Then I kissed him, deeply and honestly. Naruto clung to me, smiling in the kiss. I felt at peace. Everything was wonderful. A sigh left my lips, expressing my contentment. When I pulled away from the kiss, I chuckled at the other. "I love you too." My blond blushed cutely under me.

I might hate everything about him, but I loved him for it too. He might hate everything about me, but he loved me too. The world felt right, even if we were only high school students. I would spend the rest of my life with his man, protecting him and caring for him. There was no doubt about that. This was happily ever after, nothing would take that away from me.

0o0o0o0

**Alex:** There you go! The ending I am not TOTALLY happy with, sadly. It is happy ending, not a lot of drama like my last story had, but I didn't want to make it a chapter story. Yet I do have the idea of a sequel to this story if you want it. Of course if you would rather read something else, send me a suggestion in a review! Thanks for reading either way! Reviews are always appreciated! I love them!


End file.
